


Sometimes

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was the little things that got to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes it was the little things that got to Dean.

Sometimes, when Dean picked Cas up after work, it just made him so happy to see Cas beam at him and run towards the car.

Sometimes it was when he and Cas would sit and drink and watch TV, and the glow of the television shone brightly on Cas’s equally bright blue eyes.

Sometimes it was the way Sammy’s face when he talked about Jess, the way it lit up and he could hardly contain his excitement.

Sometimes, it was the act of getting underneath the hood of a car and just getting covered in grease.

Sometimes, it was Balthazar’s horrible jokes, and just the fact that he was always going to make them.

Sometimes, Dean got depressed.

But there were always going to be the sometimes to make him feel better.


End file.
